


of winchesters and pie maker

by waxxymuff (fumate)



Series: one day, we've gone too far [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Implicit wincest tho, M/M, hahaha no regret
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/waxxymuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam bukan pembuat-pai pribadi dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of winchesters and pie maker

**Author's Note:**

>   * Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke. I own nothing ~~but feels~~
>   * Supposedly family but well, implied wincest?
>   * May contain: _ooc, irrelevancy with canon and such_
>   * written for [this](http://ficit.tumblr.com/post/13330769244/submitted-by-j2annon-pairing-wincest) prompt
> 


Ini sore hari dan dia belum makan.

Yah, bukan hal baru sebenarnya, mengingat akhir-akhir ini banyak terjadi hal supranatural sehingga membuat daftar kasus menumpuk. Cukup banyak untuk menggeser kesenangan waktu senggang dan membuat baik Sam maupun Dean terus sibuk tanpa sempat istirahat sejenak karena, bung, monster yang mereka hadapi merepotkan semua.

Shapeshifter, wendigo, vampir, semuanya keluar dan menimbulkan banyak laporan sampai-sampai Sam sempat berpikir ada persekongkolan yang mereka buat untuk merepotkan dia dan kakaknya.

(Ya, Dean tahu itu super konyol dan ngaco, dia juga sudah menyanggahnya tapi nampaknya Sam memang tidak serius ketika melontarkan hal itu; atau mungkin dia hanya terlalu lelah.)

Jadi ketika akhirnya ada sedikit celah di tengah perburuan mereka, Dean menanggalkan tatapannya dari peta, tidak lagi tertarik untuk mencari tahu rincian wilayah mana saja yang kemungkinan besar menjadi tempat persebaran ghoul seperti yang Sam bilang. Pandangan itu teralih menuju sosok lain di ruangan, dengan postur sialan jangkung, kepala tertunduk, tangan terlipat di atas meja dan lembaran kertas. Sam masih serius meneliti keperluan untuk kasus kali ini.

“Hey Sammy,”

Ada gemerisik timbul ketika Sam menyingkirkan lembaran itu ke pinggir, membuat kertas-kertas bergesekan sebelum dia menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Dean.

“Yeah?”

“Kau tidak lapar?” tanya Dean, menggeser kursinya lalu bangkit. Berjalan pelan menghampiri Sam—yang jaraknya bahkan tidak sampai sepuluh langkah. Ruangan ini memang kecil seperti itu.

Sam tertawa kecil. “Sangat.”

“Kau benar-benar harus istirahat, bung,” kepala Dean sedikit bergerak ke belakang saat ia tersadar akan eksistensi pulasan hitam di bawah mata Sam. “Mukamu jadi kayak badut.”

“ _Thanks_.”

“Yeah, well, aku keluar dulu, _bitchy_. Harus ngisi perut,” ucap Dean, melempar kunci mobil ke udara, membiarkannya melayang sepersekian sekon untuk kemudian menangkapnya kembali. Dia melambaikan tangan tanpa menolehkan wajah saat tiba di depan pintu. “Hati-hati sama cowok asing!”

Bersamaan dengan bunyi _bedebam_ yang timbul akibat bantingan pintu, Dean masih dapat mendengar suara Sam beresonansi mengaumkan kata _Jerk_ keras-keras.

* * *

Mesin yang sedari tadi berdengung memelankan suaranya perlahan-lahan. Mati sepenuhnya tepat ketika Dean turun dari mobil, menutup pintu sang  _baby_ dengan satu sentakan keras. Berkas-berkas cahaya mentari sore turun, jatuh, menimpa wajah Dean dengan kekuatan tak terasa. Iris hijau itu hanya menampilkan sepercik senang meski sinar jingga di senja hari memberinya kilatan jernih, seperti riak air.

Selagi tungkainya membawa Dean masuk menuju sebuah restoran, lelaki itu menimbang-nimbang menu apa kiranya yang enak disantap sepulang nanti. Dia lupa menanyakan apa yang Sam inginkan—tapi toh anak itu pasti terima saja dengan apa yang ia belikan. Barangkali akan ada satu-dua protes keluar dari bibirnya, karena itu Sam, hanya saja itu bukan bentuk penolakan karena Sam memang seperti itu.

Dean masuk ke dalam dan mendapati hidungnya langsung dijejali berbagai macam aroma sedap yang menguar secara kurang ajar, menggoda dan meningkatkan rasa laparnya. Restoran itu relatif kecil dan sempit. Furnitur yang digunakan pun tergolong tua, namun tetap bersih. Dean, untuk sekejap, menjelajahi tiap-tiap inci bangunan tersebut yang mampu ia jangkau lewat matanya, menyadari bahwa tempat ini lengang dan damai tanpa adanya percakapan bising antar individu. _Tidak buruk_ , dia berpikir seraya melangkahkan kaki menuju kasir.

Sosok di balik konter menyapanya dengan senyum, menjauhkan diri dari buku yang tadi ia telisik kata-katanya. Seorang wanita, _thanks God_ , sebab Dean pikir aksinya akan lebih lancar jika berhadapan dengan kaum hawa. Bukannya dia akan gagal jika sang pegawai adalah lelaki, sih.

“Selamat datang,” kata si gadis. “Ingin pesan apa?”

“Uh,” Dean menatap daftar menu yang disodorkan. “Deluxe burger satu, pai apel dua, kola dua, dan—uh, _twisty_ 1satu. Dibawa pulang.”

Sang wanita tidak menjawab, hanya mencatat pesanannya kemudian berbalik, menghilang ke dalam dapur staff. Dean menunggu sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum pegawai tadi kembali membawakan pesanan. Tidak banyak waktu terbuang, Dean segera membayar disertai senyuman paling menawan yang bisa ia tampilkan, menggenggam kantong makanannya, dan berjalan keluar dari restoran tersebut.

Senja kulit jeruk menyambut penglihatan Dean begitu pintu restoran menutup lagi, matanya sedikit menyipit lantaran pencahayaan redup dalam restoran berbeda dengan jalanan yang eksplisit memaparkan sinar, bersanding padu bersama lembayung yang tumpah pada kanvas dirgantara.

Biasanya Dean langsung pulang menemui Sam tanpa embel-embel mampir sebentar. Sayang sekali kali ini kelereng topaz miliknya bergerak kelewat aktif sehingga menangkap spanduk obral barang di toko seberang, dan Dean pikir barangkali ini waktunya memberi Sam hadiah.

* * *

“Dean?”

Sam tidak mendatanginya, namun suara itu divokalkan cukup keras hingga terdengar dari pintu kamar mereka—memangnya kau mengharapkan apa? Ini motel murah, sudah tentu ruangannya kecil. Dan tidak ekslusif.

“Bersoraklah karena aku membelikanmu hadiah, Sammy.”

Sam menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Hadiah?”

Memberi hadiah tidak terdengar seperti hal yang akan dilakukan Dean. Well, tidak untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

“Yeah,” Dean menaruh satu bungkusan plastik besar ke atas meja, membiarkannya menimpa buku-buku bahan studi Sam. “Kau pasti suka.”

 _Kau pasti suka_. Sam punya firasat aneh tentang ‘hadiah’ ini. Dengan lipatan penasaran dan rasa heran di dahi serta pancaran mata sarat kecurigaan, lengan-lengan panjangnya bergerak mempreteli seluruh pembungkus hadiah tersebut dan—

“Pembuat Pai Pribadi?” erangnya. “Yang benar saja, Dean.”

Dean menyeringai. “Aku tahu itu keren.”

“Untuk apa kita punya pembuat pai pribadi? Dean, kita hidup di jalan—“

“Kita _tidak_ hidup di jalan, Sammy. Kita hidup nomaden,” potong yang lebih tua. “Dan kita menginap di motel tiap ada kesempatan.”

Sam mendesah, tahu mendebat opini Dean takkan berefek apa-apa. Sama sia-sianya dengan bunga yang terinjak, atau monster yang telah mereka basmi.

“Terserah,” dia akhirnya berkata. Melepas napas berat sebelum mengambil sekumpulan kertas dan menyodorkannya ke arah Dean.

“ _Anyway_ , vampir yang kita buru ini—“

.

Perkiraan Sam tidak pernah meleset (atau setidaknya jarang kalau menyangkut kakaknya).

Dean benar-benar jadi berandal setelah punya pembuat-pai-pribadi itu. Rutinitas kesehariannya bertambah satu; meminta— _memaksa_ —Sam untuk membuatkannya minimal dua pai di pagi hari. Dan dua pai di malam hari.

“Sam, aku mau pai.”

Kalimat itu terulang di tiap hari lima minggu terakhir.

“Kau punya tangan, Dean.” Sahut Sam, tetap menatap layar laptopnya. Mati-matian berusaha mengontrol kesabaran. “Pakai tanganmu. Alatnya tidak jauh dari sana—dan matikan musik itu.”

Volume dinaikkan. Drum dan gitar memekik, bersorak, merobek telinga.

“Apa??” Dean santai berbaring dan berpura-pura memukul drum lewat tangan yang menghentak-hentak, penuh semangat. “Tidak kedengaran, Sam! Musiknya terlalu keras!!”

Punya kakak seperti Dean Winchester memang benar-benar menguji kesabaran.

Sam menghela napas kasar, membuang karbondioksida jauh-jauh seraya wajah santainya berubah jadi merengut. Laptop yang menyediakan informasi tak lagi diacuhkan sebab Sam sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan kursi duduk dan menghampiri boks musik di samping ranjang.

“Oh, _cmon_ , Sam!” protes Dean, yang langsung bangun dari pembaringannya begitu ia kehilangan presensi nada-nada pemekak telinga. Dahinya berkerut, alis menukik tajam.

“Musikmu berisik, aku lagi coba untuk fokus.” Balas Sam, juga tidak terima. “Dan buat paimu sendiri sana. Aku bukan pelayan.”

“ _Right_. Kau itu _maid_.”

“Dean.”

“Sammy, kalau aku bisa masak aku pasti bikin sendiri,” dengus Dean. “Kaupikir kenapa kau jadi tukang buat pai?”

“Ini cuma mini-pai, Dean, demi Tuhan.”

“Ini _cuma_ led zeppelin, Sam.” Kopi Dean, mengimitasikan ucapan Sam barusan. Dia—sekenanya—menyalakan kembali musik perobek telinga, lalu menggerakkan telapaknya untuk mengusir Sam. “Sana, buatin aku tiga pai.”

Sam menarik napas dalam-dalam, matanya berotasi cepat diiringi rentetan gerutuan yang memberondong seperti peluru. Dia berbalik, berharap bahan-bahan untuk pai telah habis sehingga dia bisa dengan puas meneriaki Dean tentang _Dean, bahannya habis! Aku tidak mau membuatkannya kalau nanti!_ —tapi tentu saja, itu hanya angan belaka karena Dean rajin mengecek persediaan untuk menyuruhnya nanti.

Jadi Sam membuatkannya tiga pai, seperti yang diminta, dengan setengah hati. Tanpa niat. Sangat terpaksa. Kentara jelas dari raut wajahnya yang masam, kecut. Dia kembali lima belas menit kemudian untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

“Nih,” katanya ketus. Dean membuka mata, berhenti bersikap seolah-olah dia pemain drum brengsek dari sebuah band terkenal lalu menyeringai senang.

“ _Thanks_ , Sammy,” katanya, sembari duduk bersandar sebelum meraih piring yang disodorkan Sam.

Sam bersungut-sungut, menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _yeah my lord_ , berbalik dan hendak kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya ketika dirasanya lengan Dean menariknya, tidak hanya menahan pergerakan tapi juga membuatnya jatuh ke sisi ranjang.

“Apa lagi?” omelnya.

“Bung, santai. Kau jadi kelihatan makin tua sekarang,” kata Dean, menyipitkan mata dan memajukan bibir sedikit. Alisnya naik. “Nih, buatmu. Jangan keseringan ambil kasus makanya.” Lanjutnya, menjejalkan satu pai ke dalam mulut Sam—tanpa persetujuan.

“Dean—“

“Buka mulutmu, Sammy.”

Menyerah, Sam akhirnya toh menurut. Bibir itu membuka cukup lebar untuk dimasuki satu minipai, dan Dean benar-benar memasukkannya ke dalam. Membuat rongga mulut Sam penuh oleh makanan satu itu.

Sam mengunyah lamat-lamat, menikmati, dalam hati mengapresiasi. Cita rasanya tidak terlalu buruk. Dan lagi perutnya memang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

Dean menyeringai.

“Pai memang enak.” Ujarnya, menggerak-gerakkan alis. Dalam hati menambahkan

_apalagi buatanmu._

**Author's Note:**

> lol saya masih baper wincest masa ~~dan mereka kurang pas dibikin keju ciklit sih~~
> 
> anyw twisty itu menu yang di kfc itu cuma saya bingung namanya apa www /sampah
> 
> edit: saya baru tau black sabbath itu metal /woe


End file.
